On Rainy Day
by Nekoya Chevalier
Summary: Aku selalu tahu bahwa sannya kau tak pernah mencintaiku. "Kau bodoh."/"Memang." AU. OneSide!USUK. AmeriPan. Enjoy.


On Rainy Day

Lelaki berambut pirang acak itu membuka lembaran majalah lainnya, sesekali menyesap Ceylon Tea tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari artikel yang tengah dibacanya. Suara hujan deras yang mengguyur kota London tak dihiraukannya, memang sedikit menganggu; tapi bodo amat.

Iris sehijau batu permata zambrud miliknya melirik ke arah pintu—ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya, ia terus menerus mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu kayu bercat putih itu. Helaan nafas terdengar darinya. Kapan sih kakaknya pulang?

Oke, jadi, dia tengah menunggu sang kakak yang—katanya tengah berada di kampus, bersemayan di perpustakaan jurusan demi mencari bahan untuk skripsi; katanya, lho, **katanya**—tak kunjung pulang. Mari kita simpulkan bahwa dia ditinggal sendiri di rumah.

Bukan, bukan ngeri karena ditinggal sendiri di rumah yang memang agak angker itu, bukan. Ia jemuh. Hei, biasanya ia dan sang kakak akan saling bertukar 'kata sayang' dan berakhir dengan 'guling-gulingan-sambil-saling-lempar-tepukan-saya ng'. Itu cukup atraktif dibanding membaca majalah sambil minum teh di hari berhujan—di rumah angker, pula.

Dan saat emerald miliknya hendak membaca lembaran berikutnya, bel berbunyi.

Ia bergegas beringsut dari kursi dan membuka pintu.

"Artie!"

Kenyataan bahwa bukan kakaknya yang menyebalkan-lah yang membuka pintu, melainkan sosok lelaki berambut pirang cemerlang dengan mata sebiru laut berombak dan dalam keadaan basah kuyup, membuatnya mengeryit.

.

.

* * *

Hetalia Fan-fiction: 'On Rainy Day'

Genre: Romance | Hurt/Comfort | Angst | Slash | AU

Cast(s): England/Arthur Kirkland | America/Alfred F. Jones

Warning: Yaoi | OOC, hm? | Typo(s) | One-side!USUK, AmeriPan | Puendek Sangat | Plothole menghantui dimana-mana | Alur ngebut 789 km/h berhubung kecepatan mengetik sekitar 2 jam untuk 2K words

Now Playing: Baby, Don't Cry © EXO

* * *

.

.

Ia selalu tahu, bahwa yang orang itu cintai bukan dirinya.

.

.

* * *

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

On Rainy Day © Nekoya Chevalier

* * *

.

—_**Izinkan aku untuk mencintaimu, walau aku tahu rasa itu pula lah yang akan menyakitiku—**_

.

"Artie! Lama sekali masaknya, aku sudah lapaaar!"

Alfred F. Jones namanya.

Orang aneh yang—doyan ngomong—datang ke rumahnya. Teman kakak Arthur, katanya. Ia percaya; pada safir yang berkilat kekanakan bak laut berombak di siang hari. "Sabar sedikit, git."

Yang meminta makanan pada Arthur, yang mengoceh tentang segala sesuatu pada Arthur. Dan Arthur tak membencinya; ia menyukai saat bibir itu terbuka dan tertutup demi melantunkan berbagai ucapan yang tak henti-hentinya membuat Arthur merengut karena keberisikannya—tapi nyatanya, ia tak menolak.

"Jangan marah dong, Artie~"—yang memanggil namanya seperti mereka adalah teman dekat.

"Git, berhentilah mengoceh dan makan ini." Arthur berujar ketus, meletakkan dua mangkuk bubur yang baru ia panaskan; sang kakak selalu menyediakan bubur instan, meminimalisir bahaya kebakaran di rumah.

Alfred nyengir kuda; cengiran yang sudah melekat di otak Arthur sekarang ini. "Makasih, Artie! Selamat makan!"

Ia tak bisa lepas dari kelereng safir itu; dari pemiliknya.

* * *

.

.

_Walau kau akan membenciku atas perasaan ini, aku akan tetap mempunyai perasaan ini atas dirimu seorang._

.

.

* * *

Scott Kirkland menyesap Darjeeling Tea miliknya, di hadapannya ada Alfred dan Arthur yang sedang bertengkar satu sama lain. Ia menarik malas ujung bibirnya. "Berisik, kalian berdua." Ia berujar, membuat Alfred—yang adalah juniornya di kampus—terkekeh sementara Arthur mengumpat pelan.

"Yang berisik itu dia, bukan aku." Arthur memprotes, memberengut kesal sambil menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi, mengabaikan Devonshire miliknya yang mulai dingin karena sedari tadi belum ia sentuh.

Alfred meneguk mocha miliknya, kembali menunjukkan cengiran khasnya lalu berujar, "Habis, jalan pikiranmu itu kolot, sih."

Menoleh cepat, sang gentleman buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kolot apanya, bloody git! Justru kau yang terlalu kekanakan!" dan Arthur memutuskan untuk meminum Devonshire miliknya.

"Kalau dilihat dari jauh, kalian seperti orang pacaran, lho." Celetuk kakak tertua Kirkland bersaudara itu, membuat Arthur tersedak Devonshire Tea miliknya. Alfred tertawa keras, menepuk—kata lain untuk memukul—punggung Scott.

"Gak mungkin, 'lah! Iya 'kan, Artie?!" Alfred bertanya riang, melempar senyum ke arah Arthur.

... tidak mungkin, heh?

"Tentu saja, git."

... tentu tak mungkin.

Arthur mencelos dalam hati.

* * *

.

.

_Salahkah perasaan ini? Tuhan ... dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat hingga kau membuatku jatuh cinta padanya yang tidak pernah mencintaiku?_

.

.

* * *

Waktu itu sedang musim gugur. Dan Arthur menyadarinya saat itu—

"Artie! Ayo main di luar!" Alfred berteriak dari luar rumah keluarga Kirkland, tubuh kekar berbalut coat coklat yang senada dengan tanah musim gugur London nampak melompat-lompat senang di atas tumpukan daun birch yang berguguran setelah musim dingin usai.

Arthur duduk di depan rumah mereka, pandangannya menatap malas ke arah Alfred yang nampak bersemangat. "Mau main apa memangnya, git?" putra bungsu Kirkland itu kelihatan ogah-ogahan bahkan untuk menggerakan rahangnya demi mengucap satu dua kata; hawa lembap membuatnya malas melakukan apapun.

"Main dengan daun-daun ini, ayo! Sini, Artie!" perasaan ... umurnya dan umur Alfred itu tak berbeda jauh, apa jiwa Alfred itu tertukar dengan jiwa adik sepupunya di Swedia sana, ya?

"Kau saja sana." Arthur menjawab, membetulkan letak syal hijau yang mengikat leharnya. Alfred nampak memajukan bibirnya kesal lalu menghampiri Arthur yang masih terduduk di halaman rumah keluarga Kirkland itu.

Lelaki asal Amerika Serikat itu duduk di sebelah Arthur. "Ayolah! Cuacanya bagus, nih!"

"Bagus darimana ..." sungut Arthur. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. "Dingin, tahu." Imbuhnya.

Alfred tersenyum, menunjukkan rentetan gigi putihnya dan memakaikan ear-bud miliknya di antara helaian rambut pirang acak milik Arthur. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan menghangatkanmu!"

Wajah Arthut memerah seketika. "Te-terserah kau lah, git!"

—bahwa perasaannya pada Alfred selama ini adalah perasaan cinta ...

... yang begitu menyakitkan dan menjerumuskan.

* * *

.

.

_Maka biarkan aku mencintaimu, sebagaimana pun kau akan membenciku, izinkan rasa ini tetap berada di dalam hatiku; menghangatkan relung dimana luka tertoreh, hanya untukmu._

.

.

* * *

Namanya cinta.

Nama perasaan yang membuatnya berusaha menghindari Alfred dimanapun dan kapanpun. Rasa yang membuatnya mengumpat saat melihat safir itu bertabrakan dengan zambrud miliknya. Rasa yang membuat sudut hatinya mengerucut nyeri saat tahu bahwa Alfred tak mempunyai rasa yang sama untuknya.

Rasa itu sudah diserahkan sang American pada seseorang yang lain.

Membuat perasaan yang mengendap di dalam torehan luka hati Arthur menjadi usang, namun sebagaimanapun banyaknya debu dan air mata yang menggerus endapan perasaan itu ... tak ada yang berhasil mengenyahkan perasaan itu dari relung hatinya. Ia **selalu** mencintai Alfred, walau lelaki pemilik azurite itu **tak pernah** membalasnya.

Walau sudut hatinya menjerit sakit saat melihat lazuardi itu berbinar ketika menceritakan sosok yang dicintainya; yang bukan dirinya.

Walau ia harus menahan air mata saat menyadari bahwa senyum penuh kasih sayang itu bukanlah untuknya.

Walau semua perasaan itu takkan pernah terbalaskan ...

"Hey, Arthur ..." panggil Alfred yang tengah berbaring di antara ilalang yang menjulang di padang rumput, Arthur ada di sebelahnya; tengah sibuk dengan novel klasik yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi.

"Hm?" yang menjadi balasannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan cepat-cepat pulang ke Amerika."

"Kenapa?" Arthur melempar pandangan resah dan kecewa.

Alfred tak menjawab cepat, sebelum akhirnya helaan nafas jahil terdengar dari bibirnya. "Aku ingin melamarnya."

Hanya angin yang menjadi jawaban atas pernyataan Alfred, sang Englishman terpaku di duduknya sementara lembaran novel miliknya telah basah terkena air mata miliknya sendiri; yang jatuh begitu saja. " ... semoga beruntung."

... seorang Arthur Kirkland akan terus mencintai Alfred F. Jones yang mencintai Honda Kiku di seberang sana.

* * *

.

.

_Aku tak perlu menangis atas kisah cinta yang tak pernah terukir ini, 'kan?_

.

.

* * *

Hari itu hujan—lagi.

Arthur tengah membenamkan wajahnya di antara bantal, menyamarkan isakan yang keluar darinya, saat bel rumahnya berbunyi.

Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya, berharap itu hanya kakaknya yang pulang dalam keadaan basah kuyup terguyur hujan deras yang menggila di luar sana. Dan ia meraih daun pintu—

"Arthur!"

—untuk mendapati orang yang dicintainya berdiri di depan pintu dengan keadaan lusuh. "... A-Alfred?"

Saat safir itu terangkat, yang Arthur temui bukanlan raungan ombak yang bersemangat di tengah lautan. Melainkan jeritan pilu badai yang menangis di malam hari; digenangi oleh air mata yang tersamarkan oleh hujan.

"Kiku ... Kiku ...!"

Maka Arthur tahu kemana arah pembicaran ini akan bermuara.

"Kiku tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat, Arhur!"

Dan jeritan itu menggema di telinga Arthut, saat tubuh besar sang lelaki Amerika memeluk tubuhnya dan terisak di bahunya. Ia tak memperdulikan basah yang melingkupi tubuhnya, tapi ...

'Jangan peluk aku, Alfred.'

"Jangan menangis, Alfred."

Air mata itu menuruni pipi porselen sang termuda Kirkland saat tangannya yang gemetar bergerak untuk mengelus helaian pirang lainnya yang basah akan hujan yang mengguyur di hari itu.

'Karena pelukan itu bukan untukku.'

"Karena Kiku pasti bahagia pergi disaat orang sepertimu mencintainya."

* * *

.

.

_Tak perlu sekiranya air mata jatuh di atas lembaran kisah cinta kita yang kosong dan selamanya akan kosong tanpa cerita bahagia; melainkan air mataku seorang yang menaungi._

.

.

* * *

Hari pemakaman Honda Kiku, dan Arthur datang mendampingi Alfred untuk datang. Pemuda Amerika itu butuh sandaran sekiranya ia tiba-tiba jatuh menangis lagi. Arthur menyanggupi dengan senang hati; walau pojok hatinya menangis pedih saat melihat air mata yang jatuh bukan untuknya itu.

.

_Aku takut kehilanganmu, namun aku sadar bahwa diri ini tak pantas untukmu_

.

Gigi-gigi Arthur bergemeletuk penuh emosi saat melihat Alfred menangis keras di depan nisan Kiku. Kata 'kenapa' terus keluar dari bibir yang senantiasa berceloteh itu, dan dalam hati ... Arthur ikut bertanya.

'... kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu?'

.

_Walau aku harus mati untuk mempertahankan rasa ini, aku akan tetap mencintaimu_

.

"Berhenti menangis, git." Arthur membantu Alfred bangkit, menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu dan punggung Alfred. Sang American masih terisak, menghapus lelehan air mata yang menuruni pipinya dan memakai kembali kacamata miliknya.

"Tapi ... tapi ..."

"Sssh ... jangan menangis, malam ini saja, kumohon."—karena saat kau menangis, hatiku menjerit pilu sambil memukul-mukul dadaku hingga aku merasa rusukku akan patah—"Kiku akan sedih jika kau menangis."

Alfred mengangguk. "Terimakasih, Art."

"... sama-sama, Alfie."—selalu, hanya untukmu.

.

_Aku tahu ini klise, tapi ... kenapa rasa sakit ini masih begitu terasa?_

.

* * *

_._

_Aku rela mati demi mencintaimu,_

_Aku rela kehilangan nyawa demi mempertahankan cinta tak terbalaskan ini_

_Heh ..._

_Rasanya aku kehilangan akal karena cinta ini._

_._

Setiap memori yang dilalui baik olehnya dan Alfred, ia simpan baik-baik di dalam relung hatinya. Berharap suatu saat nanti, diujung ajalnya, ia akan mengingat kebodohannya mencintai seseorang yang tak pernah mencintainya.

"Alfred,"

"Apa, Arthur?"

"... aku ingin langit."

Langit untuk menggapai cinta yang tak terjangkau lagi di bumi yang kita pijak.

"Aku akan mengambilkan langit untukmu, Arthur!"

Hanya senyuman simpul penuh luka yang menjadi jawaban.

_._

_._

_Benarkah ini cinta?_

_Bukankah hakikat cinta, sebagaimana harus saling memiliki?_

_Namun mengapa hanya aku yang mencinta?_

_Apa kau disana juga mencintaiku? Tidak. Hahaha._

—_**aku tertawa miris dalam tangis pilu**_

_._

_._

Ia mungkin memang menangis.

Itu wajar bagi seseorang yang patah hati. Tapi seorang Arthur Kirkland tak pernah kecewa akan takdir yang telah diturunkan untuknya. Ia tak pernah kecewa pada kenyataan bahwa sannya Alfred tak ditakdirkan untuk mencintainya, namun ia telah ditakdirkan untuk mencintainya.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, bagi Arthur, takdir itu tak patut diratapi. Tapi harus dijalani. Scott bilang ia bodoh, Antonio bilang ia idiot, dan si sok hebat Gilbert bilang kalau ia tolol. Ia tak menyangkalnya, semua itu memang benar.

Ia memang tolol.

Tapi mereka yang mengatai mereka juga tolol, karena tak pernah tahu bahwa takdir itu adalah sesuatu yang ditorehkan dalam tinta permanen.

—"Tapi, Arthur, kau itu memang terlalu pasrah." Gilbert berujar suatu hari.

"Aku pasrah karena aku tahu takdir itu bukan untukku." Dan itu adalah jawaban absolut dari Arthur.—

_._

_._

_Kau memang bodoh,_

_Sangat bodoh sampai aku ingin membunuh otakmu itu._

_Namun ..._

_Aku lebih bodoh karena mencintaimu yang bahkan tak pernah mencintaiku._

_._

_._

Saat memandangi butiran kristal salju yang turun ke bumi, Arthur selalu terdiam dalam sunyi. Tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya, bahkan tak mengerjap; sampai-sampai saat ia sadar, matanya sudah merah dan perih.

Butiran salju mengingatkannya pada kesucian cinta.

Cinta … Arthur sendiri sudah muak dengan kata itu.

Namun, toh, ia juga yang membuat kata—yang dulu ia anggap menjijikan dan lebay—itu hinggap di hidupnya; walau berakhir dengan eksistensi air mata yang meluncur bebas menembus gravitasi di pipi miliknya.

Salju; satu memori hinggap di otaknya—

"Arthur! Ayo temani aku main salju!" teriak Alfred, menarik-narik lengan Arthur dengan gaya khas anak kecil. Arthur menghela nafas dan mengikuti sang lelaki Amerika ke tengah halaman bersalju miliknya.

"Kau mau apa, sih?" tanya sang British, berjongkok untuk mengamati apa yang tengah dibuat Alfres diatas tumpukan salju.

"Mengukir nama kita berdua di atas salju! Kuharap ini abadi!"

Perlahan, Arthur mengeryit merasakan rasa sakit di dadanya. "... kuharap juga begitu."

—dan ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingatnya

_._

_._

_Aku tahu kau takkan pernah membalas rasa ini,_

_Karena ..._

_Sebanyak apapun air mata yang kuberikan demi cinta ini,_

_Seb__esar apapun rasa cintaku untukmu ..._

_... cintamu tetap takkan jadi milikku._

_._

_._

_Maka ..._

_._

"Aku mencintainya."

"Aku tahu, git."

"Lalu kenapa dia pergi meninggalkanku?"

"… karena dia bukan takdirmu, bodoh."

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau cintai, Artie?"

"... ada."

"Siapa?"

... 'kau'

"Tidak penting." ...

.

_._

_... walau semua itu benar adanya, bahwa kau tak mencintaiku—_

"... aku mencintaimu."

"Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi, Art?"

"Aku bilang masakannya sudah siap, bodoh."

"Ohhaha! Terimakasi, Artie!"

—_biarkan aku mempertahankan cinta tak terbalas ini._

_**.**_

_**.**_

'... aku selalu mencintaimu.'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Karena meski engkau telah pergi dan mungkin takkan kembali, aku tetap disini ...**_

_**... untuk mempertahankan kisah cinta yang tak pernah terbalaskan.**_

Biarkan kututup kisah ini dalam linangan air mata dan tawa miris yang menggema memukul-mukul gendang telingaku.

* * *

Author's territory: Mengejar Mimpi © Yovie and Nuno

Uh ... lagunya ... #elapairmataalaLady iya, iya ... itu quote terakhir adalah petikan lirik lagu Yovie and Nuno yang ini. Uhiks ... huaaa! #nangisdarah kenapa sejarah kelas delapan harus terulang lagi?! Kenapa?! Dan kenapa saya masih gak bisa move on dari orang yang jelas-jelas menyukai teman saya dan bukan saya?! #curcol #nangisbombay #dibakarpembaca

Maaf atas sesi curcol di atas, ung ... #elapingus #srooot #dikuburpembaca

Omong-omong … ya, saya tahu ini angst-nya fail banget. Bangeeddddd! #alayoy #dikubur maaf, maaaafff bangeddd! Salahkan lagu Heavy Rotation-nya AKB48 yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah playlist galau saya #bukanjuga #dihantem

... review? m( QwQ)m umm …*ubek-ubek playlist* [Single Read Leaf (Akahitoha) © Megurine Luka]

**v**

**v**

**V**


End file.
